


Perfect Moment

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [14]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>has a special gift for Len</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

They'd had their dinner, gone to the Christmas Eve service and now they were curled up in front of the fireplace with only the light of the fire and the Christmas tree to light the room. He loved the fact he'd been able to give Len this surprise. Thanks to oral boards and advisory meeting he'd been able to come up a few days early and set up everything. This was the same cabin where they shared their first kiss and where they shared a bed for the first time. He had Christmas presents for Len which they would open tomorrow but tonight, the anniversary of the night it all started, he had something else in mind for his lover. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the box out and handed it to Len.

"What's this?" his lover questioned.

"Open it," he urged nervously.

He watched as Len opened the box and pulled out the velvet covered inner box. He heard the gasp when Len opened the box and saw what lay inside.

"Chris? What?"

Taking one of the signet rings, he took Lens hand and slipped it on his finger before taking the other and hoping it out to his lover. "Put it on me," he asked. He noticed Len's hands shaking as he put the ring on his finger. Taking pit on his suddenly speechless lover, he took both of Len's hands, kissing them quickly before explaining, "We can do anything publically, but I thought maybe, this would be a private sign of what we mean to each other."

"Oh Chris... They are perfect."

"Love you Len, Happy Anniversary," Chris said, pulling Len down for a deep kiss.

When they broke apart Chris held Len, their fingers entwined, they rings side by side. It couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
